This invention involves smoking pipes, and, in particular, a smoking pipe with multiple means for removing tars, and other undesirable particles from the smoke.
I am aware of earlier patents to Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,799, Swan U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,756, Williamson U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,158, Dossin U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,946 and Herr U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,188 all of which failed to achieve commercial success for a number of reasons. None of the foregoing listed patents functions in a fashion similar to my invention and none has all of the advantages of my pipe.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a means for removing tar and other unwanted particles from pipe smoke.
Another object is to provide a means for filtering unwanted particles from pipe smoke which allows the user to observe the filtration process.
Various other objects and advantages of the invention will hereinafter become more fully apparent from the following description of the drawings, illustrating a preferred embodiment thereof, and wherein like numbers refer to like parts wherever they occur.